


Oni Thing

by Amoeba_Anon



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoeba_Anon/pseuds/Amoeba_Anon
Kudos: 7





	Oni Thing

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway, along with a pair of headlights struggling to shine past the curtains, alerted him that she was home. Fortunately it seemed one of her friends had dropped her off, as the car pulled back out into the street and away into the night not long after. Hopefully whoever was driving hadn't had too much to drink.

He looked up from the book he was reading. Well, admittedly he wasn't really reading it much- more just skimming it to pass the time until she got back. He had considered going out with her, but hadn't really felt like getting drunk tonight.

A heavy thud signaled Oni meeting door. She mumbled something unintelligible from the other side, probably struggling to fish her keys from her pocket.

"It's unlocked, Ima," he called.

The door swung open and the red-skinned beauty he called his wife drunkenly half-stumbled, half-sauntered into the living room with a grin plastered on her face. Actually, it would probably be more accurate to assume she was plastered in general. 

"Helloooo, dear husband," she crooned, striding over to the couch he was sitting on with a gait only attainable by those definitively sloshed. He put the book down and smiled at his wife.

"Hi, honey. Did you have fun?" Probably a pointless question, if the smell of saké on her breath and the dopey grin on her face were any indication. Still, best to let her know he cared.

"Yyyyyyup! That Talia chick came out with us. I didn't think -hic- that a harpy could hold her liquor so well!" Imada launched into a small fit of hiccuping giggles. Not that she'd call them giggles, but, well, if it quacks like a duck…

"...but not as well as you, I'm sure," he said, carressing one of her horns as she bent down over him.

"...hehe, nope. Not as well as me."

Imada closed her eyes and leaned into his hand for a few seconds, a contented look on her face. Then she tried to put his fingers in her mouth and the moment was over. He withdrew his hand from the now-pouting Oni's head, opting instead to stand up and yawn before speaking.

"Feeling tired yet, Ima?"

"Ahhh… hmm. I know it's a lil' late, but do you think you'd be up for starting a fire?"

"In the fireplace, you mean?"

"What else could I -hic- mean, cutie?"

A little fireside cuddle sounded pretty nice to him. Romantic, too, even if Imada was sloshed.

"Alright, that sounds good. You wanna sleep out here like we did a few weeks ago, too?"

The Oni gave a short laugh. "Even better. How 'bout you go fetch some blankets, boya? I'll get a fire goin'."

"Maybe you should get the blankets. This 'boya' doesn't think letting you play with fire right now is a good idea. Let me handle that."

Imada grunted a 'hmph', but nevertheless left for the bedroom. Admittedly she wasn't drunk to the point where he was worried, but it never hurt to be careful. After turning off most of the lights he made his way over to the fireplace, throwing in a few cuts of wood and some stray newspaper for kindling. A few matches later, he had the beginnings of a nice and cozy fire.

As he stretched his stiff limbs, a larger and more heavily muscled pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Imada had haphazardly thrown the blankets on the floor a few feet from the fireplace, and was giving him a warm hug. Once again, he could catch a few whiffs of alcohol from over his shoulder.

"Mmm. Hey there, good lookin'," his wife whispered into his ear. Her hands roamed across his chest. It was hardly a surprise she would get grabby- he struggled to remember a single time Imada got drunk that didn't end with her horny. There was no question how their night was going to end, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy some tender cuddling before getting to business. That, and she'd get so much wetter if he made her wait a little.

He allowed Imada to fumble his shirt up and over his head- an endeavor that took her drunk self multiple tries even with him making it as easy as possible for her- along with his pants shortly after that. His wife eyed his almost-nude body with hungry, half-lidded eyes. When she went to remove his undergarments, however, he stopped her.

"Not yet. I want to just relax with you first."

"But thas' the best way to relax."

"We'll get there, I promise. You just have to be patient, Ima."

" 'm not even patient when I'm sober…" the Oni pouted, giving his briefs one last tug before settling into the makeshift bed she'd made. He followed right after her, placing himself with his back to the fire and his head next to Imada's neck before throwing the covers over the both of them. Between the crackling fire, his wife's body heat, and the blankets, he was more than comfortable; their setup was so cozy it was a miracle he didn't just doze off then and there. Still, something was getting in the way.

"Hey, take off your clothes. I want to feel your skin," he said, struggling to keep his eyes open. Imada obliged him without question. She probably figured the faster she got naked the faster they got to the naughty bits, but he really did want to just cuddle for a bit. Regardless, she stripped quickly, and unlike him she took the liberty of removing her undergarments as well. Unfortunately he couldn't see much given she was wrapped up in the blankets, but just the feeling of her naked body next to him was warm and enticing enough.

He slipped one hand into her short hair and let the other rub her upper back. Imada let out an exaggerated moan that was too lewd-sounding to be entirely genuine. He gave her a look.

"C'mooooon," she pleaded. "I know you want it, and I spent the whole ride home practically stewin' in my own juices from thinking about you."

Oh, well. He had hoped to wait a bit before things got heavy, but it seemed that his wife just couldn't wait. His fault for overestimating the restraint of a drunk Oni. She was right, anyway- the feeling of her body against his was certainly having an effect on him.

"If you really can't wait…" he said, starting to lower the hand on her back while setting his mouth to work on her neck- licking, sucking, and kissing. Imada might have been built like a tank, but he had been with her long enough to know that when she was turned-on enough...well, it wasn't so much that she had a weak spot as it was she became a weak spot. Just one big Achilles' heel across her entire body. All he had to do was rub her here, give her a little nip there, and she was putty. That was even more true when she was drunk.

A light nibble on the skin below her ear caused her to moan. Unlike the porn-level noise from earlier, this one sounded much more genuine.

"You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" He asked, one hand pinching her ass cheek while the other kept running through her hair. Imada's legs twitched and kicked with every bit of stimulation he gave her; they rubbed up against his own, the friction sending little lightning bolts through her and digging the hole she was in a little deeper. After one particularly intense spasm, he moved his thigh up between her legs and up against the source of her heat and wetness.

It seemed her claim of 'stewing in her own juices' hadn't been much of an exaggeration. Her fluids practically drenched his thigh, and it wasn't long before Imada was grinding herself up and down in frantic pursuit of more stimulation. He chuckled at her as her breath quickened. 

"Look at you, literally humping my leg. Maybe you're really a Kobold instead of an Oni."

"Shhhhuddup," his wife said, hiding her face in his shoulder. For such a brazen girl, she could get awfully bashful in the heat of the moment. Just another lovely part of her. He removed his leg from between hers and pushed her over into a face-up position. Now uncovered by the blanket, he actually got a good look at her naked body.

Imada's red, muscled form was already becoming slick with sweat from the fire and her own drunkenness. Little beads of perspiration were visible all across her skin; around her neck and upper chest, up and down the delicious curves of her breasts, and settling in the holy grail that was her chiseled abs. God, how he wanted nothing more than to take his tongue down there and just…

Nope. Even if Imada wouldn't have a problem with him licking wherever he pleased right off the bat, he liked to think of himself as a more forbearing man than that. Even if he felt like he was about to poke a hole through his underwear.

"Hehehe. I know that look. You wanna lick 'em, dontcha?" His wife stretched out on the blanket, arching her back and drawing her already-tight muscles taut. "Go ahead, boya. You know I won't stop you."

"Not yet," he said, moving to resume kissing her neck while his hands roamed across her body. One started its journey on her shoulder, drawing little shapes with a finger before moving down to cradle her upper arm. The steely muscle just under her skin tensed as he squeezed it. Imada's abs were his favorite of her many muscles, but something about feeling the strength hidden in the tendons of her biceps and triceps always made his heart beat a little faster. Fearing that he might lose his composure, he quickly moved down to her forearm.

Imada writhed under his touch, clearly wanting him to squeeze and massage more than her arms if the way she tried to tantalize him was any indication. He obliged her, finally removing his mouth from her neck to trail kisses downwards and leave a few little licks along her collarbone. When he finally reached her breasts, her free hand came and gently curled around the back of his head. This was where he could really get her squirming.

Tonguing the upper part of her breast drew a sharp breath from the Oni, and he wasn't even at the fun part yet. He gave her stiff, puffy nipple a single little flick of the tongue and Imada stiffened under him, her muscles once again going taut from his touch; just when she started to relax and exhale he did it again, harder. The hand gripping his head pushed him forward. He didn't know if that was an involuntary spasm or an indication she wanted more but he took it as the latter, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking spiritedly. Imada's reaction was immediate: she moaned and tossed her head around on the blankets, grabbing the hand that was still massaging her forearm and holding it in her own. 

He spent a while longer playing with her nipples if only to see her reaction. Imada steadily grew more desperate, more violent with the spasms that wracked her whenever he assaulted her stiff little nubs. When he deemed her breasts sufficiently molested, he moved down to the real prize.

The light sweat scattered across her body from earlier had turned into a veritable sheen of perspiration, much of it rolling down the little creases and lines of her abdominals. He tentatively kissed one of the muscular channels, savoring what little give the firm muscle had. Then he did it again, pressing his lips against her stomach until he felt a little dizzy.

Imada groaned above him. "I know y'like my abs, babe, but I've been rearin' to go for the better part of an hour…"

Another kiss, ended with a little flick of the tongue. "Maybe you have, but that doesn't mean I'm ready yet. Have to get in the mood first, Ima." As if he wasn't 'in the mood' since she took her clothes off. She moaned in drunken frustration. He felt a little bad, but to be fair the longer they waited the better it would be for the both of them. Really, he was doing this for her sake.

As if. He just wanted to worship her muscles and watch her beg and squirm all night.

After a few more kisses he finally took one long lick up the length of her stomach, enjoying the taste of her sweat like it was a fine wine. Well, maybe that wasn't quite a fitting analogy; after getting his first taste, he started lapping at her glistening abs like a man dying of thirst. Imada brought the back of her hand up to rest against her forehead in an effort to cool off, her mouth hanging open as she made all sorts of interesting noises. 

He didn't know how long he spent like that- time seemed to distort whenever he got to spend it with Imada and her muscles- but the Oni steadily grew more and more vocal with her arousal. By the time he was finally if reluctantly ready to move on, she was actually panting hard enough to hear. That was pretty hot.

"Alright then, I think you've waited long enough. Spread your legs."

"Oh, thank the Gods," Imada breathed, the relief in her voice palpable. He maneuvered himself between her freakishly strong thighs and looked at the fruits of his labors.

Damn, was she wet. Between this and how much she was sweating, he didn't know how she even had this much fluid in her. Ordinarily he'd kiss her thighs and navel before really getting down to business, but now he actually felt a little bad for making her wait so long. Breathing in, he pressed his lips against her nethers and started off with a firm, rhythmic motion with his tongue.

"F-Finally," Imada groaned. Her thighs closed in on his head until they were touching his ears- not squeezing him, but subtly hinting that he better not let up or start teasing her again. He increased the pace of his tongue in an effort to avoid her wrapping them around his head. Not that such a thing would be an undesired outcome- he always tongue-fucked her the best when he had to fight for breath between her massive thighs.

But apparently his wife didn't feel like being quite so dominant tonight. She was content to take his ministrations with loud moans and pleasured writhing, not even guiding him with a hand on his head like she often did when he was at work between her legs. It seemed Imada was in a somewhat submissive mood.

His licking and sucking gradually grew more forceful, and her reactions more intense. It almost seemed to him like lapping up her juices was actually getting him drunk; that was probably just lust clouding his mind, but it didn't seem out of the question for the rice wine that his wife had drank to have some kind of magical transitory properties through oral sex. That seemed like the type of depraved thing mamono brewers would come up with. Slowly, though, his thoughts focused less on whether or not his wife's pussy was alcoholic and more on...other things.

An idea had entered his head- one that his normal and sober brain generally didn't entertain, but found an audience due to his increasingly lust-filled state of mind. It was something he had mentioned in passing to Imada a while ago when she was exceptionally smashed; in all likelihood she didn't even remember talking about it. He did, though, and he remembered her saying at the time that she was interested in trying it.

Well, he'd just have to go for it then. Carpe diem and all that. Or carpe...nighttime, anyway. Christ, maybe he really was getting drunk from licking her.

In an effort to butter up Imada for what he was about to try, he stepped up the pace of his tongue to one that was almost frantic. He gave her poor little clit enough abuse to sate her for a moment before withdrawing his mouth from her. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, confused as to why he had stopped.

"I wanna try something," he said, using his fingers to give her a little bit of stimulation as he spoke.

"W-what izzit?"

Good, she didn't seem to remember. He kind of wanted to surprise her.

"You'll see. Just tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop, okay? I promise."

Imada looked at him for a moment, probably in an attempt to sus out what he planned to do. Thankfully it didn't take her long to acquiesce.

"Alrigh'."

Her display of trust in him was nice, even if the alcohol might have had something to do with it. He really hoped she enjoyed this.

His tongue returned to her folds, but instead of the rapid flicking motions from earlier he slowly licked up and down the length of her pussy. The deliberate motions calmed her down a little, her breaths slowing even if her chest still heaved with every inhalation. He kept that up for a few seconds while slipping his arms under her legs and pushing them upwards. The confused look on Imada's face seemed to gain an inkling of what he was about to do, but he didn't give her the time to think about it.

On the downward path of his tongue, he reached the bottom of her pussy and kept going. Imada finally realized what he was doing, her eyes going wide and a small gasp coming from her lips as his tongue slipped between the cleft of her ass cheeks to probe her anus.

Imada's hips bucked upward from the sudden and strange stimulation, which provided a more accommodating angle for him to explore her backdoor. He grabbed his wife's lower body and moved himself into a sitting position before hauling her butt upwards- no easy feat given how heavily muscled she was, but he managed. The immensely flustered Oni was now lying on her back with her legs hanging over her head and her husband's face buried in her ass.

"Whaa...hrrnggh…" Imada twisted back and forth, not quite trying to escape the alien sensation of her anus being licked and tongued but trying to find some relief or breathing room to process this new experience. He didn't let her, however, holding her tighter against him with one arm wrapped around her stomach and using his other hand to fondle her clit again. Given how she immediately threw her head back and clutched at the blankets she laid on, it seemed like the two-front assault had the desired effect of overwhelming her senses. The Oni even made a few adorable little squeaks whenever his tongue poked directly against her puckered entrance.

She hadn't stopped him, though. Maybe she hadn't decided if she liked it or not yet, but it clearly wasn't overtly displeasurable for her. Personally, he was having a damn good time; he couldn't deny that tonguing Imada's ass was both fun and intensely arousing. Now if he could just get her to cum like this…

"Y-you coulda w-warned me or somethin'," she stuttered through her uneven breaths, all composure fleeing her. The Oni's eyes were screwed shut.

"I could've," he said, momentarily removing his tongue from her now saliva-covered posterior. "But then you wouldn't have made such cute noises. Do you like it?"

It took Imada a few seconds to respond, as the moment he finished speaking his exploration of her anus resumed in earnest. If he had known it would make her come apart like it did, he would've done this sooner.

"...jus' keep licking," she mumbled.

That was a good sign if he'd ever heard one. The circumferential licking and subtle pokes at her entrance turned into a more determined prodding, and the musclebound ogre's moans turned into even more needy whines. The hand at her pussy moved to both massage her clit and finger her at the same time. Despite the rather undignified nature of what they were doing, the crackling fire and cozy blankets maintained a measure of romance to the situation in his mind. Maybe it wasn't really possible to be romantic about this sort of thing, but it was nice that his wife trusted him enough to try something new. 

He could feel her starting to relax and get accustomed to the feeling of something against her rear. That just wouldn't do. Finally the insistent pushing of his tongue overcame her natural tightness, the wet organ penetrating into her. Imada's reaction was quieter and more subdued than he had expected: a soft, sudden gasp accompanied by a very tight clenching of the vaginal muscles around his finger. Her entire body was rigid, once again trying to get used to the new feelings and once again failing. His tongue retreated and then pushed in again, though this time he devoted particular effort to playing with and manipulating her sphincter.

That seemed to push Imada past her limit, and she was swiftly brought to her first shuddering orgasm of the night. Clearly the sensation of cumming with a tongue buried in her anus was an intense one; the tight contractions of her pussy around his finger were making him almost regret not starting to fuck her before playing with her ass. He slowed his rubbing of her clit and withdrew his tongue from her to give his wife some time to come down. From the look on her face, she almost seemed to miss the intruder in her anus when it was gone.

"Well, you seemed to have some fun with that," he said smugly. One of his hands moved to rub her thigh.

"It was… interesting," she said, the usual drawl mostly absent from her voice. "You want to fuck me now?"

"If you don't mind."

She rolled her eyes before turning to get out of his grasp. Hopefully that position hadn't been too hard on her neck; it did look a little uncomfortable to be in. Imada didn't complain, though, instead moving to rest on her hands and knees. Her pert red ass swayed in front of him with a string of errant saliva hanging down from her thoroughly soaked asshole. If he somehow hadn't been fully erect before, the sight would've taken care of that problem real quick.

"Hey. Do y'think you could, ahh… ya know. Your finger? While you..."

He looked at her quizzically, taking a second to understand. The realization of what she wanted hit him soon enough, but so did the idea for an opportunity to tease her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head and trying to suppress a grin.

"C'mon, don't make me say it," she said, her cheeks growing even more red than they naturally were.

"I don't know what you want, Ima. You're gonna have to use your words like a big girl."

The Oni hung her head a little in resignation and sighed. "Can you put your finger in my… my ass? While you fuck me?" 

Imada'a admission brought a smile to his face. He rubbed one of her ass cheeks. "If that's what you want."

Before that, though, he wanted to get inside her himself. If she clenched and squeezed his cock like she had his fingers earlier, then this was about to feel very nice indeed. He scooted forwards until he could grip her waist with a hand, using the other to line his member up with her drenched pussy. Without any delay or fanfare he pushed inside, feeding inch after inch into her and not stopping until he was hilted entirely. Imada didn't complain about the rapid penetration, clearly as ready and willing to get the show on the road as he was. He slowly thrusted in and out of her a few times to loosen her up a bit. Gradually she did just that, her breathing becoming steady as she prepared for what came next.

He slipped a middle finger into his mouth, swirling it around his tongue and coating it with a liberal amount of saliva. Her anus was still wet and dripping from the tongue bath he just gave it, but he wanted to be sure she had plenty of lubrication for his finger; watching her squirm and whimper was fun and all, but at the end of the day he wanted this to be something she enjoyed instead of just tolerated.

The feeling of his finger pressed up against her ass was apparently quite different from his tongue, as her eyes widened a bit when he started applying a bit of pressure. Not enough to enter her quite yet, but enough to let her know to get ready. He withdrew his member from her almost entirely.

At the same time that he pushed back into her pussy, the digit penetrated her anus. Imada lowered her head down to rest on the blankets and let out a breath, her ass remaining in the air as both his finger and cock came to rest fully buried in their respective holes. She had indeed tightened up on him, and damn did it feel good.

He withdrew from both passages before sliding back in. After a few moments of slow thrusting to find a good pace, he found that it felt especially pleasant to have his finger and cock entering her at separate intervals; that seemed to make her pussy even tighter to push into and even harder to pull out of. Imada certainly seemed to be enjoying herself as well, groaning in pleasure as she struggled to decide whether to time her breaths to the movements of the intruder in her ass or her vagina. As it stood she did neither, and remained a shuddering mess on the floor struggling not to cum from the double stimulation.

However, he couldn't help but think that she seemed to take his finger remarkably easily. Not that he wanted to hurt her or anything, but maybe she was ready for a little more. As their deviant lovemaking continued, he lined up another finger with next to the first, plunging both inside and further stretching Imada's ass. She yelped in surprise at the feeling of the second finger inside her. It didn't take her long to get used to it, though, and soon she was tightening herself around his digits to try and prevent them from leaving her.

The familiar feeling of Imada's pussy and the novel experience of fingering her ass was bringing him towards the finish line faster than normal, but it seemed his wife was even more into it than he was. Before he really started approaching his orgasm, Imada received her second one. Mercifully he slowed and then stopped his thrusting member and let his fingers remain buried in her anus as she let herself enjoy the pleasure brought from being penetrated in two holes.

He leaned downwards as close to her head as he could, teasing her even as he began to once again work his fingers in and out of her rear.

"That was pretty fast, Ima. Bit of a buttslut, aren't we?"

She ignored his teasing. Slowly and shakily she pushed her torso off the floor and back onto her hands and knees, with a pair of fingers thrusting into her ass all the while.

"You, haaahhh… still haven't cum."

"Nope."

Imada shifted unsteadily, looking back at him out of the corner of her eye. When she spoke she was surprisingly quiet.

"Do you wanna try…?"

This time he realized what she meant immediately. It was pretty obvious, given the context.

"I mean, yeah. But it's fine if you don't want to do it."

"I wouldn'ta asked if I didn't, boya."

"You just came from having your ass fingered. You're in no position to call anyone 'boya'," he chided as he withdrew both his cock and fingers from her holes. Imada made a noise halfway between pleasure and discomfort as she was left empty. She recovered quickly, wiggling her butt seductively.

"And now I wanna cum from having my ass fucked. So hurry up, boya."

Fine then. If she wanted to be like that…

He took hold of his member, wasting no time in resting it against her abused asshole. Imada's mocking confidence visibly deflated a little as the head of his cock pressed against her. A tongue and fingers were one thing; his dick was significantly larger. He leaned into her a bit and shifted from side to side to let her feel just what she was getting herself into.

Just like before, his wife attempted to prepare herself by slowing her breathing. Gradually he started pushing forward with more pressure, though it took a while before the head of his cock actually started forcing past her puckered entrance. The resistance he was feeling was nice, if a little concerning for her sake. Imada took him in with a sharp inhale and closed eyes. He stopped when her discomfort became evident.

"Too much?"

"No, no. Jus' have to get used to it. How much is in?"

"Umm… most of the head."

Her head snapped back to look at him, eyes wide. "That's it?!"

"We can stop if you want. It's really not the end of the world, Ima."

She shook her head and growled defiantly.

"No. 'M not givin' up without even taking the damn tip."

Her bravery was a little funny to him given the subject, but he could still appreciate her perseverance. One of his hands reached down and grabbed hers, while he lathered the other up in his saliva and generously applied it to the length of his cock not currently inside of her. 

With a little more lube added to the equation, he resumed pushing into her ass. It was an interesting experience; most of the tightness was concentrated on the ring of her sphincter, while the actual passage of her anus was more soft and pliable. Still, it was certainly pleasurable. After a few more seconds of pushing, the rest of his glans was swallowed by Imada's tight ass.

"That's the tip. Just relax, don't tense up on me."

She did her best to comply, exhaling and relaxing the muscles of her posterior. That helped a little, and soon he was halfway into her. This was actually pretty nice. They'd certainly have to use some proper lube next time instead of just spit and her vaginal juices, but if Imada could work with what they were doing now then so could he. One of his hands tenderly rubbed her hips and abdomen to help her relax.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"T-tight," his wife replied, "like I'm real full. But it's good, I like it. Keep goin'."

Well, he wasn't in the habit of keeping his lady waiting. His hands pulled Imada backwards onto him as he pressed forward, the two motions resulting in more of his cock rapidly disappearing into her. With a grunt and a buck of his hips, he sank the last inch inside to the sound of a groan from his wife. He gave her only a few seconds of rest before he started pulling out. Imada's body tried to move with him but he held her in place as his member was squeezed out, inch by inch, until again only the tip of his head remained in her anus. Then he pushed forward again.

This time, it was easier for both of them. Imada had relaxed herself enough to take him back inside without as much discomfort, and though she lost a small amount of its appealing tightness, he was glad she could enjoy herself more. A few more slow thrusts came, with Imada's moaning becoming more obviously pleasurable. A few sharp, loud spanks to her asscheeks served to arouse the sweaty Oni even further. She slipped a finger between the legs to hastily flick, rub, and massage her clit, occasionally giving his swaying balls a caress to boot.

This was something else. Maybe her ass was just a bit less physically pleasurable than her pussy, but the unique and dirty way in which he was violating Imada seemed to set them both into overdrive. It didn't take long for Imada to reach her third orgasm- or at least he was pretty sure she did so, given her whole-body shaking and desperate squealing. This time, though, he didn't slow down and give her time to ride it out- no, he was feeling a little left out from his wife's pleasure, and wanted to get some satisfaction of his own.

His pace increased to about what he had used when he was in her pussy, rapidly slamming into her now-gaping ass. On one particularly hard thrust Imada's legs actually gave out, sending her downwards into a prone position on the blankets. She was startled by her body's collapse, but he was too focused on fucking her to stop; he hadn't come out of her ass when she had fallen, so he continued to sodomize her as his body lay square on top of hers. 

No longer having to hold her hips, his hands found their way to her head. One wrapped around a horn in a tight fist while the other grabbed her forcefully by the jaw, allowing him to pull her head up out of the blankets. One of his fingers found its way into her mouth where it found and molested her wet tongue. His own mouth was put to work on her ear as he sawed into and out of her ass; instead of the tender nibbles and licks from earlier he began to forcefully bite and suck on her earlobe, occasionally forcing his tongue into her ear canal.

He was pretty sure Imada came at least once in the next minute or two, but his ability to notice such things had been replaced by the need to finish defiling his wife's virgin asshole. His own orgasm was finally here, and with one last violent thrust he impaled Imada's ass with the entirety of his member and unloaded into her. Spurt after spurt of sticky cum was shot straight into the Oni's guts. For the life of him, he could scarcely remember the last time he came this hard.

As he started to come down, it became apparent that Imada had cum too- her mouth hung slack, eyes rolled up to the ceiling in an expression of violent orgasmic bliss. He removed his hands from her jaw and horn to rest them on the blanket. It took a minute for Imada to find her voice, shaky as it was.

"Gods, that was…"

"You, hah… you liked it too, then?" He asked quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

"You better believe it, boya." He chuckled a little, lightly nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose. Imada made a happy sound in response. 

Now mostly flaccid, he started pushing himself upwards and out of Imada's butt. She screwed her face up a bit as he pulled out completely, her abused anus remaining slightly gaped from what he'd done to it. Poor girl- he suddenly felt a little sorry for her, though she quickly made her feelings on the whole experience clear.

"Mmm. I hope y'know that we're doin' that again in the morning."

"You're probably gonna be sore as all hell in the morning. I doubt you'll be up for any more," he said, caressing his wife's arm as he embraced her from behind.

"Aww, damn, you're right. I really wanted you to bend me over the kitchen table…"

"We'll be doing that and more once your little butt's all better, I promise." He gave her a chaste little kiss on the back of her neck as an assurance of her future sodomization.

The two of them settled into the blankets as the fire in the hearth started to die down. The flames still provided some light and a nice, calming atmosphere, but it seemed they would have to rely on each other for staying warm tonight.

"Hey, Imada?" He whispered, hoping to catch her before she fell asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trying something new with me."

She snorted tiredly and pushed her body backwards into his.

"Thanks for putting your tongue in my butt. Now go to sleep, boya."


End file.
